The present invention relates generally to a new and novel outdoor hot and cold water faucet assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and novel outdoor hot and cold water faucet assembly which is completely enclosed and makes hot and cold water available outdoors during all seasons while providing freeze and vandal protection for the outdoor hot and cold water faucet.
Outdoor water faucets are widely used in various residential, commercial and industrial structures and provide water for a variety of outside uses such as watering gardens and lawns, washing cars and driveways and entertaining children. Existing outdoor water faucets typically include an outwardly extending outlet or bib having threads on its outside diameter which correspond with the internal threads in a conventional hose coupling to allow water to be distributed through a hose to remote locations where it can be utilized as desired.
However, most conventional outdoor water faucets are connected only to the "cold" water supply. Thus, if hot water is desired outside, it is often necessary to, for example, fill buckets of water with hot water inside and carry the hot water outside. Another problem that exists with many existing outdoor water faucets is that they are susceptible to damage due to the expansion of water when it freezes, which can damage the outdoor water faucets and cause water loss once the damaged outdoor water faucet thaws. Thus, it is often advisable to drain such convention outdoor water faucets as the winter season approaches in many parts of this country and such outdoor water faucets are unavailable for use during the winter months. In addition, many existing outdoor water faucets have their operating handles unprotected and out in the open. This allows unauthorized individuals to have access to such outdoor water faucets and water can be used for unauthorized purposes, including stealing and/or wasting the water and causing water damage.
In order to preclude the water in outdoor water faucets from freezing during the winter months in many parts of the country, some outdoor water faucets have been designed with a long valve to move the seal and water inwardly into heated portions of a building structure, thus preventing the water from freezing. However, such "no-freeze" outdoor water faucets still have their operating handles unprotected and out in the open and are thus susceptible to unauthorized use. Furthermore, such "no-freeze" outdoor water faucets are typically only connected to the "cold" water feed supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,970 discloses an outdoor water faucet having a mixing faucet which provides hot and/or cold water and which is adaptable for frost-free installation. However, this exterior water faucet has its operating handle unprotected and thus is susceptible to unauthorized use. Further, the mechanical components of U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,970 are deeply recessed and thus difficult to service. The concept of a temporary enclosure which covers and insulates an outdoor water faucet from outside temperatures and freezing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,394; 4,456,027; 4,380,245 and 4,071,043. However such temporary enclosures are generally removed during the summer months and when so removed leave the outdoor water faucet operating handles open and thus susceptible to unauthorized use. Furthermore, such outdoor water faucets are typically connected to only the "cold" water supply.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of an outdoor hot and cold water faucet assembly which provides both hot and cold water, or a mixture thereof.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an outdoor hot and cold water faucet assembly which provides protection against water freezing therein and is thus available for year around use even in parts of the country which experience freezing temperatures.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of an outdoor hot and cold water faucet assembly which encloses and covers the operating handle to provide protection against use by unauthorized individuals.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of an outdoor hot and cold water faucet assembly having a mixing faucet which provides hot and/or cold water, or some combination thereof, which is enclosed in a housing having a hinged door which insulates and protects the outdoor hot and cold water faucet. The outdoor hot and cold water faucet assembly preferably includes a housing or enclosure having an outwardly facing opening and a cover member pivotally attached to the housing or enclosure, the cover member being capable of being closed on the outwardly facing opening in the housing or enclosure and also being capable of being opened from the outwardly facing opening in the housing or enclosure to permit access to the interior of the housing or enclosure through the outwardly facing opening and an outdoor hot and cold water faucet having a hot and cold water control valve and a hot and cold water control handle, the hot and cold water control handle being positioned in the interior of the housing or enclosure.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.